Inuyasha: Dark Night
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Inuyasha and the others find themselves in love, and they want to do everything they can to protect one another, but from this new force? Will they be able to?
1. Dark Night

Lina: I might have been out of it when I wrote this...

Inu: Don't be so hard on yourself.

Lina: okay! Here is a great fic by me! Lol

Inuyasha Chapter 1: Dark Night

Miroku stood outside Sango's door. He hesitated to knock. They were staying at someone's house for the night since Miroku had promised to exercise a demon for them. He finally made the move to hit the wood. Sango slid the door open slightly.

"What is it?" She asked. Miroku pushed her in and against the wall gently. "Mir... what are you doing?" She started. Miroku leaned forward, his nose almost touching her's.

"I love you," he said. Sango blushed. Miroku then leaned in more and their lips touched gently. Sango's eyes widened but then she closed them. Miroku pulled away and smiled, sadly. "I may not... live much longer, so I wanted to say how I felt," he said. Sango almost fell on her knees.

"What are you... saying?" She asked.

"Just what I said. I don't have too much time and..." he started to say but his head started to throb. He screamed and knelt down.

"Miroku!" Sango cried.

"I'm... okay. I still have awhile, but the pain is getting worse," he stated. Sango had tears in her eyes as she held his right hand. Miroku winced.

"I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" She asked. He shook his head. He leaned in again and kissed her. Tears fell down her face. Miroku's pain grew worse, but he did not show it. They spent the night together, Sango in Miroku's arms, barely able to stay awake. Miroku, barely able to smile. He loved being with her. Her warmth healed all of the pain that he was feeling, no matter how excruciating it was.

"I love you," Sango whispered. She fell asleep shortly atfer that and Miroku watched over her. They stayed like that the whole night, Miroku was of course, thinking about his father, so he could not fall asleep.

"I didn't see anything! I swear!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard outside. Sango woke up, realizing where she was and what happened. She sat up suddenly and blushed. Tired Miroku smiled.

"Were you... up all night?" Sango asked. He nodded.

"Yeah right!" Kagome yelled. Miroku went to the door and looked out. He saw a blushing Kagome, who was now fully clothed, and a blushing Inuyasha as well.

"Hey! Miroku's up, let's get going!" Inuyasha said, avoiding Kagome and going over to him. Miroku quickly shut the door and laughed. Sango rushed out and through another room. She almost ran into the "lord" of the house.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry!" Sango exclaimed and rushed out through a different room to get outside.

"Why did you come from Sango's room?" Kagome asked Miroku, forgetting her anger for a moment. Miroku blushed. Sango turned bright red and almost fell over.

"I... uh... wanted to ask her something, that's all!" Miroku replied.

"Hmm," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha blinked. Shippou came out behind Sango with Kilala. They both yawned.

"What's with all the yelling?" He asked. Kagome grew furious again, remembering what had happened.

"Because Inuyasha saw me in the bath again! This is the fifth time now!" Kagome fumed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we have to go," Inuyasha said, still a little red, but he didn't show that to Kagome.

"You're just avoiding the subject," Kagome retorted. Sango laughed. Miroku looked at her, her smiling mouth, shining eyes. The group decided to leave, where they were going, they would soon find out.

Lina: Told you it was cheesy. Well, some parts are. Hehe.

Miroku: Sango...

Lina: Just wait till the next chapter, you're a lot more perverted.

Miroku: I am not! 


	2. Half Asleep

Lina: Here it is! Inu! Hehe I'm writing this with writer's block, so forgive me if anything sounds really stupid.

Inu: Another addition to the great story.

Lina: Well, I wouldn't say that... only one person has reviewed it!

Inuyasha Dark Night

Chapter 2: Half Asleep

Inuyasha looked out at the road ahead, which was very muddy and worn out. Miroku was looking at his windtunnel hand, stretching his fingers in and out. Both Inuyasha and Miroku felt out of place today for some reason, like something horrible was about to happen to them. Suddenly, the sky grew dark and the clouds turned a dark gray. It started to rain.

"Oh great, rain. Just what we need," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome laughed a little. She was mostly over the thing that happened before. The group decided to find someplace to stay since Kagome didn't have any hats or umbrellas with her. Sango stretched out her arms and let the rain fall on her face. Miroku blushed, looking at the woman that he loved, glowing in the rain.

"There's a hut up ahead, I can see it," Kagome said, pointing to a small, run down hut that had looked like a tiny tornado had hit it.

"We're staying in that? We won't be in much shelter," Shippou said, obviously hanging out with Inuyasha too much. Kagome looked at him.

"Well, we don't have much choice, do we?" She asked. They went to the hut and went inside. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room and some empty barrels in one corner. Miroku sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I just wish we could find Naraku and end this. I'm sick of looking for him, even though we have an idea of where he went," he replied, closing his eyes. His head started to pound again, but he didn't show his pain, since he did not want anyone to know.

"Well, if he is in a place that no one can get to, it will be hard to find him, obviously," Inuyasha stated, also showing exhaustion. Sango decided to get some rest. So she went over to one corner and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes. What came next was not pleasant.

"Sango, come with me," Kohaku said, this was back when he was not in Naraku's grasp. Sango hesitated, since she knew something was wrong. She followed him still, Kilala was left at the house. The two wandered off into the forest. Kohaku was smiling as they walked over thick roots that were jutting up from the ground everywhere. They came to a clearing, where there was a circle of great trees surrounding them. Sango smiled as the wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. Her hair also blew forward.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked. He shook his head. His smile turned into a smirk, his eyes glowed. He took his weapon from his belt and threw it at Sango, it cut her arm, blood dripped down it. She held onto it and almost fell backwards. "Kohaku?" She asked, she took one step forward, her legs were shaking.

"I am to kill you, dear sister," Kohaku, now not the Kohaku that Sango had always known, said.

"No!" Sango cried and woke up, she had tears in her eyes and she jerked up quickly. Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at him for a moment and then flung herself into his arms. She sobbed for awhile. Miroku held onto her tightly.

Lina: There's the second chapter, it will get better, I promise!

Inuyasha: Will I be in it more?

Lina: Yes, you're big fight scene is coming up! Bye for now! 


	3. Powerless

Lina: Hey! It's moi again. Here with Inuyasha, whom I don't own.

Inu: Awww. I wish u did own me!

Lina: Yeah, and Miroku.

Miroku: Will you bear my children?

Lina: Sure! Lol here it is:

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 3: Powerless

As soon as Sango calmed down she told them about her dream. Miroku looked sceptic.

"I don't think that Kohaku could kill you, remember what happened last time?" Miroku asked. She nodded slowly.

"So you have nothing to worry about. Just wait and see what happens," Kagome stated. Miroku was still touching her shoulder and she blushed. His cheeks were also a little red. Suddenly it got really hot in the room and a ball of light appeared. It flashed a couple of times. Then the group disappeared.

Sango opened her eyes slowly. She looked around. It was the same, where they had been before, only she felt different. She pinched her arm and it hurt. She was not dreaming.

"I'll go find the others," she thought and went outside. It was just like her dream, Kohaku was there. Although Naraku was with him. "Naraku!" Sango cried. She reached for her sword, but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened. She was sure that she had it before.

"This is an alternate reality. Where Kohaku dies... now!" Naraku said, taking the jewel shard from Kohaku's back. He screamed and fell over, into Sango's arms. Her eyes widened even more. Suddenly her boomerang appeared in her hand. She threw it at Naraku but he disappeared.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried and hugged him close. Miroku came up to her. She looked up and saw him smiling. How could he be smiling? Her brother was dead!

"Sango, it's okay, come with me," he said, holding out his hand. She put Kohaku down gently and took his hand for some reason. She still didn't feel right. Sango wondered where everyone else was.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, as soon as she could catch her breath and stop the tears. Miroku smiled again.

"I will show you," he said. He led her down a path that was dark and was surrounded by eerie trees. Inuyasha was fighting someone, although she could not tell who it was. Someone she had not seen before, or atleast she thought that. The person was covered by a cloak. Whatever he or she or it was had a weapon just like Sango's.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried. Miroku laughed.

"It's okay, this is an alternate reality. So nothing can go wrong," he stated, confidently.

"How can you say that? Inuyasha is bleeding!" She cried. She suddenly heard her own voice from the person.

"Damn you, Inuyasha. You keep running away. Face me!" The person said. Sango gasped. It couldn't be... the cloak came off and the person underneath was Sango. The real Sango fell on her knees.

"Why am I... hurting him?" She asked, tears starting again. Inuyasha struck at Sango with the Tetsusaiga, but it did nothing. Inuyasha was breathing haevily and sweating, as his arms, legs and sides were still bleeding. "NO! I don't want to watch anymore!" The good Sango cried.

"You have to, you used to love him in this reality," Miroku said, pointing his staff at her.

Lina: I know, you're going to hate me for ending it here, but the next chapter will be up soon, since I like this story. Hehe!

Inuyasha: My big fight wasn't in this one.

Lina: I said soon. I should have said one of your big fights. Okay, ja ne! 


	4. Endless Battles

Lina: yay! Angsty chapter! I love this story, I just wish more ppl did too.

Inu: Awwww

Lina: Yeah, well, here it is!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 4: Endless Battles

Inuyasha dripped blood on the ground, he still did not draw his sword. His kimono was cut and a darker red.

"I will not... hurt you," Inuyasha replied to the evil Sango.

"You must fight me, now," Miroku said to the other Sango, who was still on her knees, now tears forming in her eyes.

"How... how could I do that? I..." She started. Miroku smiled.

"Yes, I know, you have feelings for me in the other dimension. I did love you, but you turned your back on me and went to Inuyasha instead. I was a fool then, but not now," Miroku said, his eyes glazing over. Sango recognized that look, from Naraku.

"You... you are under a spell," Sango said, getting up, shaking. She could not defend herself. She let Miroku's staff slice her arm. Tears fell down her face as she tried to run away, but Miroku followed. He jumped in front of her and put his staff up to her neck.

"You will die here," Miroku said, his eyes glowing red.

"Miroku! Forgive me..." Sango said. Her sword appeared in her hand and she thrust it forward, making the staff fall from his hands, his arm started to bleed, the one with the wind tunnel. Sango still had tears in her eyes as Miroku's eyes turned to normal.

"What am I doing?" He asked, then he felt the pain from his arm and held onto it. Sango had put the sword back in its sheath and fell on her knees.

"Miroku... you were under a spell. This is an alternate reality. Inuyasha is alos in trouble," Sango replied. Miroku held out a hand to help her up and Sango took out a handkerchief and tied it around the bleed part of his arm. Then she wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Miroku asked. Sango took a deep breath.

"I am currently fighting Inuyasha... well, the other me. It's complicated. We have to find a way back," Sango said, meaning a way back to their time. Which, considering that it was an alternate dimension, would not be so easy to find.

"Well, we all appeared in different places, right? So there has to be multiple portals," Miroku suggested. Sango nodded. The two walked through the forest back to the road where Inuyasha and the other Sango had been fighting. Inuyasha was on the ground, bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried and went over to him. Miroku suddenly remembered what he had said to Sango, about her loving Inuyasha. He looked away, but then walked over.

"Let's get him out of here," Miroku said, even though it hurt. Sango nodded and lifted the wounded Inuyasha and put one of his arms over her shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes.

"San... go?" He asked. Sango almost started to cry again.

"You're all right. We're in another dimension. I am not the one from before," Sango said. Miroku helped her carry Inuyasha to a cave, where Sango found some bandages in her pocket. Miroku helped bandaged the wounds and his own. He felt anger towards Inuyasha for some reason, he knew that it was the other Sango who had loved Inuyasha, but Miroku could not shake the thought. He was the only one to love her.

Lina: hehe! I'm evil, I know. But I didn't want it to keep going. The chapter I mean. Lol okay, until next time!

Miroku: No one will have Sango but me! (She still hasn't said yes to my question.) 


	5. Dreams

Lina: Yay! New Inuyasha for everyone! I'm sorry this took so long

Inu: Sit! Write!

Lina: Lol I wish, I've been working too damn much. But I love my job, sometimes. Hehe.

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 5: Dreams

Sango fell asleep when they reached a hut. They still had to find Kagome, Shippou and Kilala in order to get out of this dimension. Miroku and Inuyasha were talking quietly about a way to exit, but they really had no idea.

Sango found herself back at her village. Her brother was there, training with her father, who was being more harsh than usual. He started to hit the boy as he failed to strike the bowl with his weapon.

"Father! What are you doing?" Sango asked, walking up to them. Her father stopped, Kohaku was bleeding from the mouth but was still able to stand. "You never was this strict with Kohaku before, he's just a beginner slayer. Please stop hurting him," Sango said.

"Fine, maybe you should train him then," their father stated. Sango stepped back once. She was surprised, she never saw him like this.

"It's okay sister. You don't have to worry about me," Kohaku explained. Sango turned to him.

"But you're bleeding, and it's not right for a father to hit his son," Sango said. Kohaku and her father started to laugh. Suddenly, Miroku appeared next to her. He took the beads off his hand and opened the wind tunnel.

Sango woke up right after that, sweating heavily. Miroku was still awake, holding on to his arm.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Sango backed away from him as he came closer.

"Don't come near me!" Sango screamed. This woke up Inuyasha, who was still wounded badly. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked, sleepily. Sango was darting her eyes back and forth, but then she slowly realized that it had been a dream and calmed down.

"Sorry, I had... a nightmare," she breathed. Miroku winced as he reached over to put a hand on her forehead. She blushed.

"You don't have a fever, although you are very warm," he claimed. Inuyasha blinked and sunk back down. Sango also did the same after Miroku took his hand away.

"Let's think of a way to find Kagome," Sango said, still a little shaken by the dream, but she did not mention it to anyone.

Lina: Here you go! The next one will be up soon, so look forward to it! Hehe

Miroku: Everything is not real...

Lina: Shush, you'll ruin it! Lol Just wait and see! 


	6. Love

Lina: Here is new Inuyasha, sorry this took so long, but I had problems with the stories page.

Inu: Want me to fix it? (Holds up sword)

Lina: That's okay! It's fixed! Lol okay, chapter 6!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 6: Love

After everyone had had a good night's sleep and were able to move again, they decided to set out. Sango could sort of feel the presence of jewel shards, so she knew where Kagome was. What she was doing, Sango did not want to know. Soon they reached a clearing, where the group saw Kagome, she was with Koga, who was holding her. Inuyasha was getting angry.

"Hey, Koga! How many times have I told you to stay away from her?" Inuyasha yelled. Koga looked at them, eyes piercing.

"Kagome is mine now, you were too late," Koga replied. Inuyasha was ready to go punch him but Sango held him back.

"This is the alternate Koga, remember? We'll just have to convince Kagome to come with us," Sango explained. Inuyasha sighed.

"That will not be possible. She is my wife," Koga replied. Inuyasha fell over. The others were just shocked.

"Well, this is interesting," Miroku stated.

"To say the least!" Shippou exclaimed. Inuyasha got up and went over to Koga and Kagome.

"Listen, you are being controlled by something. You are not his wife, you will never be, you should... should be with me," Inuyasha whispered the last part. Koga heard it though and laughed.

"Who would want to be with a mutt like you?" He asked. Inuyasha got even more angry but his side started to hurt. He held on to it. "Look at you, you're even wounded by the woman who loved you," Koga stated.

"What do you know? This is an alternate reality, it's not real," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, it's very real. And so is my love for Kagome and her love for me," Koga explained. Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to Inuyasha. Her eyes were a solid brown. They returned to normal when Inuyasha took her arm.

"Come with us," Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked.

"What am I doing here?" She asked. She felt Koga still holding on to her and let go quickly. "Koga? What are you doing? I mean, this is different from the usual stuff," Kagome said. Koga laughed.

"I guess I was just taking advantage of this opportunity," he replied. Inuyasha punched him and he was knocked unconscious. The group returned to the spot where Inuyasha and Sango were fighting before. The other Sango was not there anymore.

"Why is it that we could only see Koga and Sango and not the rest of us?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe this reality had the rest of you killed," Sango replied. Miroku and Shippou were hurt by this statement, but did not say anything. Kilala yawned.

"We should find a way to get back," Kagome stated. Sango nodded.

"But how do we do that?" Shippou asked.

"I'm not sure, we're all here, so maybe we just wait," Inuyasha suggested. The group waited, and waited, but nothing was happening.

Lina: Yes, it's the end of the chapter, more to come later!

Koga: Hehe, Kagome was my wife.

Lina: Yeah, I thought I'd have some fun with that. Hehe! Ja ne! 


	7. Trouble

Lina: Yay! More inu!

Inu: Have fun!

Lina: I always do...

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 7: Trouble

"I'm sick of waiting!" Sango said, standing up from a rock. Miroku was pacing around and Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on rocks as well. Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, what do you say we do?" Kagome asked.

"That I don't know," Sango stated, crossing her arms and sitting back down.

"It's okay, Sango. We're all confused," Miroku said, looking a little tired. He closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. Suddenly a huge flash of light appeared and blinded everyone for a few seconds. Then everyone was transported to their own reality.

"Well, that was easy," Shippou remarked. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha looked around, everything was the same, but somehow something did not seem right. Which was almost always the case.

"Why don't we get back to our search for Naraku?" Sango asked. They all nodded and began walking. Miroku swayed back and forth as he walked and held his head. "Miroku? Is something wrong?" Sango asked. He looked at her.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little tired that's all," he replied. Sango kept walking but was still concerned. Miroku felt something in his left hand, the one with the wind tunnel. He made a fist and winced. "Maybe not," he thought. Sango kept looking back at him as they were walking, but he just smiled at her.

After awhile of walking, the group ran into Sesshomarou, Rin, and Jaken. Sesshomarou was different, he did not have armor on, or the pelt. He just had a plain, black kimono. It had a symbol on the back that no one knew what it was.

"I guess this isn't our reality after all," Inuyasha mumbled.

Lina: Yes, I know, it's very very short. But I'll try and write more next time, and it will be fun, since I'll do something different with Sesshy! Not just his clothes. So you will have to wait and see!

Inu: I really hate him.

Lina: Awww, he's fun! Lol okay, ja ne! 


	8. Dying

Lina: I'm going to be very very evil in the next few chappies, so watch out!

Inu: Yes, she will be very evil, someone might get killed.

Lina: Maybe... Just wait and see!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 8: Dying

"What the hell are you doing here? And what' s up with the kimono?" Inuyasha asked.

"I tried a new look, why is it your business?" Sesshomarou asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"So... this is our reality," he said.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" His older brother asked. Jaken and Rin were up ahead, waiting for him.

"Well, never mind. Let's get going," Inuyasha said to Kagome and the others. They nodded. The group went in the opposite direction and then turned off another path. Sesshomarou walked away with Rin and Jaken.

"What was his problem?" Sango asked Miroku. He shrugged. Sango blushed, remembering what had happened in the other world. Was it true here? Did Miroku really love her? "Um, Miroku, did you really mean what you said in the other reality?" She asked, stopping. The others stopped as well.

"Yes, I did mean what I said. Although it was the other Miroku that loved you in that reality," Miroku replied, sounding a little cold. Too cold for him. Sango looked down.

"Oh, harsh," Shippou whispered to Kagome. She nodded. Suddenly, arrows came out of no where and almost hit them. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and Shippou, Miroku was already in front of Sango, but moved back more. Sango blushed, even though she thought she was being a little overprotected. Men on horseback came out of the forest, with bows and arrows raised. Some of them had swords and they looked to be samurai.

"Are you the demon named Inuyasha?" One of them said. He had a bigger hat on than the rest of them, the leader presumably. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at him.

"Depends on who's asking," he retorted. The leader smiled.

"I am here on behalf of the village you destroyed 50 years ago, stealing the sacred jewel. And you must be Kagome, the one who broke it into a million pieces," the leader said, taking out his sword. The others got ready to fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha stated. The leader laughed a little.

"Okay then. Men, fire!" He cried and raised his sword over his head and then waved it forward, to signal to the others. They all fired arrows at the group. Inuyasha managed to get a few away from them, but it was not enough. One of them went through Shippou, and another through Miroku's leg. Kagome and Sango gasped and tried to help them, but the arrows were poisoned, so both were fading.

Lina: Yes, I am evil. Mwuahaha. Lol

Miroku: You wouldn't kill me off, would you?

Lina: Maybe, you will have to wait. Review please! 


	9. Lost

Lina: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to put this up, gomen!

Inu: She was eating turkey and sleeping.

Lina: That I was... heh, I sound like Kenshin! Okay, here is next Inu chapter! Enjoy!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 9: Lost

"Shippou!" Kagome cried. He was unconscious, and Miroku was barely concious. The leader motioned again for the group to fire.

The arrows shot at the group, leaving them unable to do anything but dodge. The arrows came from all different sides.

"Damn, we can't move," Inuyasha growled. He blocked an arrow from hitting Kagome, who's eyes widened. She drew her bow and arrow. The men stopped firing for a moment. One of the men laughed and shot at her. She shot an arrow at the oncoming one, and it broke in two. The man stopped laughing.

"You better stop this. Inuyasha is a good person now, he would not hurt anyone!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku looked at Sango and she looked back at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Miroku mumbled, smiling, holding on to his leg. The leader of the men came forward.

"How can you say that? He destroyed our village, wiping it out in the fire that started in the shrine where the sacred jewel was. The fact that he even tried to steal the jewel is fact that he is evil. Plus, he sent a priestess to her death," the leader explained. Inuyasha's eyes were covered by shadow, he clenched his fist.

"That was..." he started. Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"You must be killed!" The leader cried. Miroku and Sango put up their staff and boomerang.

"I'm not ready to die!" Inuyasha yelled. He punched the leader in the face. The other soldiers did not fire, since their commander had been knocked out. Sango laughed.

"That's more like it," she stated. Miroku smiled. The men grabbed their leader and ran off. Miroku fell on his knees, the poison was reaching him.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked. He nodded slowly.

"We should be concerned for Shippou, he got the worst of it," Miroku replied. Kagome was already trying to wake him up, but no response. She gently pulled out the arrow. His face was slightly blue and the rest of it was pale. The group decided to go and find a place to rest and to heal wounds. The medicine was not helping Shippou at all, but it helped Miroku almost right away.

Lina: Okay, I know this will be sad in the next few chapters, so bare with me!

Inu: You're evil.

Lina: I know! 


	10. Death

Lina: I know, u all hate me for waiting this long to update. I apologize. I've been busy with school ending and working a lot.

Inu: You haven't been working as hard as I have!

Lina: riiiiight. But since I'm off today, I decided to update! So here, enjoy. Merry Christmas!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 10: Death

The poison was seeping deeper within Shippou. Nothing seemed to help for very long. Kagome started crying a few times, Inuyasha even comforted her. Shippou looked like he was suffering, and he was not going to get better either. In a couple of days he finally woke up, but he was worse than before, and was fading. Kagome took him in her arms, cradling him.

"Kagome..." he whispered. Tears formed in both of their eyes. "I will... never forget you, any of you," he said, wincing. Tears fell down Kagome's face, even Sango got choked up, Miroku put an arm around her shoulders and she cried on his right shoulder. Shippou winced even harder and then sunk down, his little hand falling out of Kagome's. Kagome fell on her knees. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and pulled her close. Tears formed in his eyes, even. Kagome set Shippou down gently and then sobbed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I wish I could have done something to protect him more," Inuyasha said, quietly. Kagome shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault. I could have done something..." she sobbed.

After awhile Miroku dug a grave for Shippou around the side of the hut. There was a tree right next to the grave, so that they would know where to find it.

"Dammit, it was my fault that it happened, since I was the one that the men were after, I should have been killed instead," Inuyasha stated, slamming a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Don't say that, you'll only make things worse," Miroku said, rolling his sleeves back down over his arms. He put his hands in prayer form and closed his eyes. Kagome was still crying and hugging Sango, Kilala also seemed sad because of Shippou's death. She was close to him after all. Sango pet her lightly as she rest on her shoulder. Kilala went over to Kagome's shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Thank you, Kilala. I'll be fine, it will just take me awhile to get over it. Although, I don't think I ever will," Kagome said, wiping away the tears and pulling away from Sango. Sango still had tears in her eyes, and shook her head.

"It will be hard, but if we defeat Naraku, I'm sure some of the frustration and anger will be released," she stated. Kagome nodded.

The group decided to move on, since that is all that they could do. Miroku's leg was healed all the way. The group started walking, and hoped to find Naraku so that they could destroy him once and for all.

Lina: no, it is not the end. I have many more plans for this fic. Sorry if u didn't like that I killed Shippou, it's not that I hate him, I just thought it would fit. I've had this idea for awhile, but I never found the right fic to put it in. Since it will get very angsty later, this was a good one to do it in.

Shippou: You're so mean!

Lina: Heh, I know. I'm evil! U might come back in another alternate reality again! hehe. 'Alternate realities are neat!' -Anya lol Okay, Merry Christmas, even though it's not a very good xmas present. See you after the New Year!

Inu: Happy New Year!

Miroku: Pompai!

Sango: Cheers!

Kagome: Merry Christmas and to all a good night! 


	11. Wandering Aimlessly

Lina: Time for more Inuyasha! Since the series started over again, I thought I'd update, since I have more ideas now. Hehe.

Inu: Good stuff.

Lina: yes, very good. Well, here's chapter 11. Wow, that's more than my kenshin story, well, not the 12 days one, but the other one. Okay... and start!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 11: Wandering Aimlessly

Kagome sat up one night, thinking, she was too sad to fall asleep. Inuyasha also awoke to find her sitting against the wall of the hut they were staying in. It was further away from the last one and where Shippou had fallen. They had buried him there, even though it was not his home village. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and sat next to her. She jumped a little but then smiled, sadly. He could see that she was still torn over what had happened. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She blushed a little.

"What... what are you doing?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm not sure myself... lately I've been thinking about you more often, and wanting to protect you... it's like... when I was with Kikyou," he replied, quietly, as to not wake Miroku and Sango, who were sleeping further over, separate of course. Kagome blushed even more. She then began to feel tiredness taking over, her eyes growing heavy.

No, just a bit more. I want to talk to him. She couldn't help it, her eyelids slid close as she nuzzled against Inuyasha, who was now blushing also.

The next morning everyone woke around the same time. Kagome gathered the rest of the food together and wrapped it and put it in her bag, which was not as full as usual. The group was hardly able eat anything, they were too sad. It was hard to get over, as Sango said, but they had to do it somehow. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and blushed, she looked back down again and stood up. They decided to get going again, searching for the jewel shards might keep their minds off their troubles. It took them awhile before Kagome sensed one, coming towards them fast. Koga suddenly appeared in front of them, after sliding to a hault from his whirlwind.

"Well, hello there, Kagome. How is everyone?" He asked, the two that usually follow him jogged up to them, panting. Kagome smiled sadly. "Hey, where is that little fox demon?" He asked. Kagome almost started crying.

"He's... gone," she said, sadly. Koga looked concerned and gave her a hug without warning, of course Inuyasha got angry. Kagome put her arms around Koga and started to cry. Inuyasha was about to wack him over the head but then stopped.

"I'm sorry," Koga stated. Kagome stopped crying a few minutes after that, and Koga joined them while they searched for awhile. Then he decided to part ways. Sango and Miroku were quiet most of the way, even a beautiful woman did not stop Miroku from walking, which surprised Sango. He must really be upset in order to not stop and ask the woman to bear his children. Nonetheless, the group kept moving forward, until another flash of light hit them, and they were in different spots again. What can possibly go wrong this time?

Lina: Yes, I know, it's a sad chapter, but I'm sad for some reason. well, my grandma is really sick. So yeah... but don't worry, it will perk up a little in the next chapter. Alternate... reality! hehe.

Shippou: Am I in it?

Lina: maybe... okay, that's all the hints I'm giving u. lol ja ne! 


	12. Deep Emotions

Lina: Time for more Inu! I saw last night's and just had to write this.

Miroku: I won't ever stop flirting with Sango.

Lina: Awww!

Sango: slaps Miroku

Miroku: what!

Lina: Lol well, here's the next chapter!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chatper 12: Deep Emotions

Sango woke up in a clearing, there was nobody else around. She was alone, again. Just then something rattled the bushes around the clearing. She jumped back but then got her hericous ready. Then Kilala stumbled out, in her cat form, bleeding.

"Kilala! What happened?" She asked, as Kilala fell into her lap when Sango knelt down. Kilala meowed in pain as Miroku came from the bushes as well, his eyes were covered by shadow, his staff raised. Sango looked up as soon as she saw the purple robe. "Miroku! Thank goodness you're here, Kilala's hurt..." She started but he suddenly slashed at her, she was able to dodge the staff before it hit her shoulder, but she had to get up quickly and almost fell backwards. She also almost dropped Kilala, who was unconscious.

"Die Sango!" Miroku said evilly. Sango was surprised by this. Why was he attacking her? Ah... alternate reality again. It was not this surprising, since it was the second time, she was used to it, but she was surprised by the fact that her comrad, her friend was attacking her.

"Miroku! What's going on? Did you hurt Kilala?" She asked, ducking another swing from his staff.

"Die!" He cried again. Sango drew her sword this time and blocked the attack. She did not want to fight him. Miroku took hold of the sword's blade, making his hand bleed, it was not the one with the wind tunnel. Sango gasped and tried to make him release his hand, which he eventually did. Blood dripped on the ground.

"Miroku! Forgive me..." Sango said, ducking the staff and punching him in the stomach. He fell over a bit and his eyes turned to normal.

"Sa... Sango," he gasped, looking up at her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... to hurt you," Sango stated. She took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. He saw Kilala and his eyes widened.

"Did I... do that?" He asked. Sango shook her head.

"You were being controlled by someone. It was not your fault," she said, taking out another cloth and wrapped it gently around the hurt twin-tail fox. The wounds were not that serious, and Kilala was a strong demon. Miroku suddenly pulled Sango close after she set Kilala down.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to try and hurt you... the one that I care for. I think I... love you," he stated. This made Sango blush and her eyes started watering.

"Miroku... you are Miroku right?" She asked. He laughed a bit and nodded. The let go of eachother and stared into eachothers' eyes for a minute and then looked away.

"Where do you think we are this time?" He asked, obviously he knew it was an alternate reality as well.

"I'm not sure, it looks different from before," she replied, looking around. The trees were completely different types from the ones in their reality. The sky was also turning different colors. Sango was amused by this. "That's interesting," she stated, pointing to the sky, making Miroku look too.

"I guess we should be asking where the others are too," he said. Sango nodded and stood up. They began walking through this reality.

Lina: Hehehe. Sango will confess her feelings later, I just thought I'd turn it around a bit from the series.

Inu: Where am I? The main character!

Lina: You'll be in it plenty in the next chappie. Until then, syonara! 


	13. Alone, Together

Lina: yay! more inu! hehe. I wanted to do this, since I had the idea. And I hate Miroku right now, so I think I'll like him better after I write this. maybe... well, I don't completely hate him, but if you saw two episodes ago, you know why.

Miroku: Don't hate me!

Lina: I'll try not to. hehe. Well, here we go!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 13: Alone, Together

Inuyasha woke up with a rather large headache for some reason. He never got those, then he rubbed the top of his head near one of his ears and found a bump. That was the reason. Then he remembered what happened and grumbled a little.

"Another alternate reality," he stated.

"That would appear to be true," a voice he recognized said. He finally was able to see clearly. He was in a forested area, with lots of weird sounds that he did not know. Then he saw two legs that weren't his and got up quickly, realizing he was sitting on top of Kagome. He blushed profusely and looking at her quickly and then turning away. She was also blushing, since she had woken up quite some time before him, but she did not let him know that.

"I wonder what type of challenge or enemy we'll have to face this time," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome nodded, brushing off her skirt as she stood up. Suddenly a beam of light came crashing down in front of them, from nowhere. Inuyasha of course protected Kagome from it, but when the flash cleared, they looked around and saw a shadow of a person coming towards them. It was huge. Inuyasha got in front of Kagome in a defensive position. The person finally came in view. It was Naraku.

Meanwhile where Sango and Miroku were walking, it had started to rain. Plus it was getting dark out, so they decided to find shelter. There was a cave nearby, and they rushed into it. Kilala shook all of the water out of her fur, Sango squeezed it out of her hair. Miroku looked around for some wood and found some near the back of the cave. Someone must have been using it. Sango looked a little pale, and she was starting to get dizzy.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked, worridly. She nodded, lying. Miroku quickly made a fire and Sango sat next to him, warming her hands. Miroku put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She was surprised by this and blushed.

"Wh... what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just to keep warm," he replied. Sango closed her eyes, feeling lightheaded. They stayed like that until Sango fell asleep.

"Naraku! Where have you been hiding all this time?" Inuyasha asked, drawing his sword. The rain was still pouring down on this side of the reality.

"Hiding? I haven't been hiding, maybe in your reality," he replied, laughing a bit. Inuyasha was confused.

"How do you know about our reality?" He asked. Kagome was also baffled by this, but she did not know much about alternate realities in the first place.

"Silly, I know all! I am a god in this reality. So I have the power to see others. And I know how badly you want to defeat me, but since I am immortal, there is no possible way. Plus, I am on your side," he said, smirking. Inuyasha did not believe what he was hearing.

"No way, you can't be. I know weird stuff happens in other times, but still... Naraku, good? There's no way I'm believing that crap!" He stated.

"It is possible, Inuyasha. Maybe he really is one of the good guys in this reality," Kagome suggested.

"No way! I still don't believe it," Inuyasha muttered. Naraku laughed, but not evilly. Then they saw someone climb up onto Naraku's shoulder pad, a little fox demon that looked a lot like someone they knew.

Lina: Hehe! Hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it while I had no sleep, again. so please forgive me if it's not very good.

Naraku: I'm a good guy!

Lina: yeah... I still hate ur guts.

Naraku: awww! u love me, u know it.

Lina: No, I don't. lol okay, next chapter soon! review please! 


	14. Trust

Lina: Yay! This shall be good, I promise.

Inu: stupid naraku's going to get his butt kicked.

Lina: Yes, yes he is. Lol

Miroku: Am I?

Lina: I've forgiven u for the time being, you've redeemed yourself.

Miroku: Yay!

Lina: Okay, without further adieu, next chapter!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 14: Trust

"Like I said, there's no way that Naraku can be good, let alone a god," Inuyasha muttered. Naraku laughed again.

"I'm sorry, it's something you will have to realize, since you are stuck in this reality now. And the sacred jewel is whole. I have all of it, but there is an even greater evil that we have to worry about," Naraku explained. Kagome was now more alert.

"What is it?" She asked. Inuyasha pulled her aside.

"Do you think we can trust him? He's Naraku! Even if he says what he is, I don't trust him. You know how he toys with people. Let's just be careful, okay?" Inuyasha asked, speaking quietly so that the "good" Naraku did not hear him. Kagome nodded, a little surprised to see him this cautious. They went back over to Naraku. "All right, what is this new evil that I have to destroy?" Inuyasha asked.

Meanwhile Sango finally woke up to find Miroku dosing off. He must have been tired from being manipulated. She remembered how she felt after she had had the sacred jewel in her stomach. Then Miroku dropped his head and picked it back up quickly, snapping his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asleep when you're sick," he said, rubbing an eye. Sango smiled.

"I'm all right, there's no need to worry," she replied, stretching her arms. She went over to where Kilala was resting, her wounds were already healing, she was a demon after all. Sango smiled, still feeling a little dizzy, but atleast she was not feverish anymore. "I... never gave you my response to before," she started. Miroku remembered, and stood up quickly.

"You don't have to answer right now! I mean... we are still traveling with the others, and it might be difficult..." Miroku started. Sango was surprised by this, but stood up as well, blushing. She took his hand, the one that got injured, and gently rubbed it.

"I... love you," she said. Miroku was now blushing, they did not say anything for awhile. Then he pulled her close, her eyes widened. "Miroku..." she started. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"This enemy is someone far beyond me. He calls himself Krosho. He controls the dimensions, this is why you have been jumping so much. Even though I am a god, I can only control the parts of the universe that were given to me," Naraku explained. Kagome was sitting on a rock and Inuyasha was standing, listening but not really caring.

"And that's my cue," a voice said. Now Inuyasha was more alert than before. A puff of black smoke filled the air, in front of Naraku. A man appeared, he seemed larger than Naraku, but was the same size, just a different outfit. He wore a black kimono that had red eyes on the back of it. He grabbed Naraku's throat and squeezed it, making his neck snap back. Then the man tossed Naraku's lifeless body aside and laughed. "I thought you would put up more of a fight, being a god and all, but I guess not," the man, or Krosho said. Kagome gasped, getting up. Inuyasha jumped in front of her, drawing his sword.

"You bastard! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. Krosho just smiled evily, he was a somewhat handsome man, like Naraku, but had shorter hair and glasses, which he pushed up on his nose.

"What am I doing here? I am here to kill you, of course. And to rid myself of that monster who called himself a god. He lied to you, I am the real god," Krosho said. Inuyasha now smiled a bit.

"I figured that guy was lying. You will never kill me!" Inuyasha cried, running at him and slashing his sword. Krosho took out his own sword, which had been on his side. It was almost as big as the Tetsusaiga.

"I am much more powerful than you are, I am a god, after all," Krosho stated, pushing Inuyasha away, making him almost hit Kagome.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Then the reality seemed to shift, the air was now twisted, distorted, so that Inuyasha and Kagome could not move. Inuyasha was paralyzed, he could barely breathe.

Lina: Yes, I am going to end it here, since it's getting long. Hehe. There is only one more chapter, which will be longer!

Inu: Yay! Naraku's dead!

Lina: lol yep! Even though it's that reality. Oh well... you will have to wait and see what happens! So keep reviewing so I can update soon! Ja ne! 


	15. Last Night

Lina: This is the last chapter of Inuyasha! So I have to make it really good. Next I can start my new fic! Hehe. It's going to be very fun.

Miroku: Yeah, cuz ur going to beat up on me

Lina: Maybe. lol Well, hope you enjoy this one! And please tell me what you think of the story as a whole or just this chapter! Please do! And yes, Shippou will be in my other ones, if u were wondering.

Shippou: Yay! Next chapter please!

Inuyasha Dark Night Chapter 15: Last Night

The sun went down as Inuyasha tried to move. He managed to raise his sword a little, but it went back to normal. Kagome was now pressed to the ground, unable to move as well. Krosho went up to her and knelt in front of her.

"If you touch her..." Inuyasha started. Krosho noticed he still could not move and laughed.

"You'll what? Kill me? How will you ever do that?" He asked, sarcastically. Inuyasha finally was able to break free somehow and his sword returned to normal, making Krosho surprised, Inuyasha slashed his sword at him, making Krosho fly back and hit a rock. Now Inuyasha laughed a bit.

"You're not so tough when you let your guard down. And now I can perform... BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha cried and slashed his sword downward, making the wind swirl around it, then it formed a funnel and hit Krosho, crushing him. His armor broke and he screamed, blood pourring out. He was still alive, since gods "can't be killed," but severely wounded.

"Damn you. Fine, I'll leave you alone. You can go back to your time. And your friends too," he stated. Kagome stood up, brushing off her skirt, and smiled. Inuyasha put his sword away.

"Thank you," Kagome said. Krosho looked at her and then turned away quickly. He had been somewhat drawn to her, maybe because she was the reincarnation of a priestess, he did not know, but he did know of her and Inuyasha's relationship.

"Good luck," he said, he raised his right hand and a flash of light appeared, blinding everyone. Suddenly, everyone was back in their own reality.

"Miroku! Sango! Where were you two?" Kagome asked, smiling when she saw the two. Kilala jumped off Sango's shoulder and onto Kagome's, she pet her.

"We were um... somewhere," Miroku stuttered, blushing. Sango looked at him and also blushed, but smiled. Kagome wondered what happened, Inuyasha could care less.

"We had to fight a god, well, sort of a god. Naraku was "good" as well. Oh, and Inuyasha got jealous when the "god" came over to me," Kagome said, smiling.

"I was not! I just... didn't want you to get hurt, that's all," he said, blushing a little. Kagome went up to him and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn competely red, Sango laughed. Kagome smiled and walked in the other direction. Inuyasha was paralyzed again, but only for a minute. The group continued on their journey, which seemed like it never ended. They would soon face new enemies, and continue their new relationships.

Lina: The end! I hope you liked! I know I kind of rushed the end, but you will have to read the next one for more fun!

Miroku: Bye everyone!

Sango: waves Syonara!

Inu: Yeah, whatever.

Kagome: See ya next time!

Shippou: I'm already gone.

Kilala: Meow! 


End file.
